rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cinder Fall/@comment-25177439-20171021060824/@comment-27045477-20171030224641
Really, I just hate things for the sake of them? Says the guy who despises V1-3, IE the seasons with good fight choreography, a character-driven story, and good worldbuilding. Let me explain something to you. I'm just going to go all out here with this shit as I'm sick of seeing so-called fans spout it. If you unironically think that RWBY didn't have a plot until V3, you clearly were not paying attention. THE ENTIRE STORYLINE OF V3 IS FOLLOWING UP ON THE PLOT THAT STARTED IN V1 AND V2. Everything with Cinder's plan, Ironwood, Adam and the WF, is all stuff that started in V1 and V2. Do people who make this stupid argument realize that they're shitting on the work that Monty personally wrote and animated himself? Seriously, even the most die-hard haters acknowledged the quality of Monty's fights prior to V3, but now that V3 and V4 happened the same people are now shitting all over V1-V2. Vol 1 is EXPOSITION. it INTRODUCES the characters. You cannot develop or tell stories about the characters if you haven't INTRODUCED them first. It's also the length of 4-5 episodes of a "regular" anime (just around 120 minutes if you include the trailers IIRC, which you should because those have important plot stuff in them and some of the best fights in the series), so RWBY actually introduces its core cast around the time most long-running anime series (such as battle shonen and other long ass manga adaptations) have barely introduced the main protagonist. It also sets up the first plot threads with the White Fang and Roman (plus introducing Cinder). Vol 2 IS WHERE THE FULL STORY STARTS. Not V3. V2 introduces Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury, starts developing the characters and telling us more about them, has Cinder enact the second phase of her plan (the false flag attack to humiliate Oz and get Ironwood in power) and starts introducing ozpin's illuminati organization and a lot of the current politics in the setting. We also get our first look at two important characters, Raven and Neo, who are planned to get full arcs later on. NOTHING in V3 makes any sense if you haven't already watched V1 and V2. Telling people to skip V1 and V2 is like telling someone new to Jojo to skip Part 1. You have no context for the later story. Actually, it's even more asinine, because Jojo's parts are self-contained to SOME extent, whereas RWBY is a continuing, non-episodic story. Even if any of the plot, characters, and exposition stuff was left out, and everyone who watched V3 automatically knew every character, backstory, and plot element from V1 and V2, you'd be skipping ALL OF MONTY'S FIGHTS. SERIOUSLY. People who spread this dumb fucking meme are actually going around telling people to SKIP ALL THE FIGHTS THAT MONTY DID. That's so ass backwards and completely asinine that I'm not even going to waste any more time talking about it. You want to bitch about the shitty animation and lack of proper rendering in V1? Fine. But don't go acting like the exposition in the beginning is supposed to be a massive overarching plot. You want to bitch about how V2 "had no story"? Fuck off. V3's entire plot makes absolutely no sense without V2 and V1. It's a 3 act structure. Exposition-Action-Conclusion. You're literally telling people to skip to the conclusion. Fucking christ. RWBY has problems. I go on about them enough already. But if you're going to act like we should skip THE ENTIRE EXPOSITION AND 2/3 OF THE STORY for the first plot arc, which also means SKIPPING ALL OF THE FIGHTS THAT MONTY PUT WORK INTO, then you're absolutely incomprehensible. Jesus. Fucking. Christ.